CENSORED Elementary
by ItyBity-B
Summary: LMAO haha guys this is pretty scary! Uh oh, stinky! U better watch out, cuz its...*CENSORED* Elementary! This is epic guys! U all will lovec this story! So, snocc gets kicked out for wanted to do weird things with his mummy in what mummy thinks is 'afghanistuni.' Will Sncocc make friends with students like Bill Bosby? Find out next time on *CENSORED* Elmtry! PS, my goldfish diedLOL
1. Chapter 1

Writen by Fakthfrog, cowritten by Elop  
Chapter One:The Beginning of Snonic to orGasm Elemaentary!  
itt beautiful day in afghannsitan. sid it wasnt agfhantistan! she was just high on viagra! meanwhile, snocc the hedgehogg was masturbooting to reggie (our lord and saviour) and decided to go downsatires to cum in mum! "Hay mum! I shalll cum insode of u!" sid mom. sid sonic. "sonicu howdair u us dat langage in my christan houshold! and that was da day where Snonic was permanetaly sent to Orgoosm Elemaentary!

Snonic, on his first day, decidod to wait,,, for scol, insteaad of going NOW! da bell wang, (WANG WANG WANG) and snonic had to mov to the schol. his romate was this Pink Haired Bitch named Omy! she liked to knit. GRRR. sad amy. "Woah girl! do u have rapes?

menwhile, in anotha clasrom, da techer is tellin da kids abouta a a kid (big boy) named Snonic! then, a kid in a orange jacket namd Kenny sayed, "MMM! NICK URGOMI!" sid mom. sid keny. sid teacher sid, "no DISRESPECTIN snonic! he very nice! sudenly, snonic ran into the room and shmot Keny in the chest with his meaty pepee. "u kiled kenu! u bastud!" sid Bill Bosby. sad day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:Keny (retarded) funawal

I didn no he coudnt tak my MEATY, LONG COCK!" said Sonic the Hedgehog. sid sonic the hedge sonic. the Pink Haired Bitch named Omy sid, "dis is so horrible. uh oh, stinky! dead children sure are stinky! oh snoinic, fuck me!" snconic sid, "No, Pink Haired Bitch named Omy! You have rapies!" And, becaus the Pink Haired Bitch named Omy had rapies, snonic did not have sex with the Pink Haired bitch named Omy.

Meanwhil, at the funeral, many techers and kids wer cryin. Most notablee Bill Fosby, who loved Keny very much. "Oh Kenny, you truly were an intelligent and friendly individual! I plead to the gods to save Kenny from the wretched, burning depths of hell!" sid Bill Posby in his 'i'n smart' voice, but he wasnt smart.. but Bil Losby nevr got his wish cuz Keny did the n word thing, but only kinda, but it still sounded like it, so Bil Eobsy shot himself in the chest, not as a sacirice, but as a service to Kenu. "Kenu, io loved yu, ples, lets hav sweaty disgustin sex in hell! and so bill mosby and keny had sexy time in hell, and it was so.

In da end, evryone was saddnd by keny's deth, but evryone got over it, so it was O-kay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy's Backstory Id was a sad, and stromy nite. Amy was jus hangin out in the kitchn, where she shold be becuz women need to be in the kitchen at ALL times. howevr, Amy heard a nam in the distance. "The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy...COM!" Amy cam closr. "Omyy...Omyy….." Amy sudenly was hypnotized, and thn was givn the comand to do da folowing. "Omy, u shall force evryone u meat to call you the title, 'The Pink Haired Bitch Named Omy' and get urself rapies. Noww!" Omy then went outsid and a blac person bit here! "Nahh, I dont have no fried chikn, get the fuck away from me, blak man!" sid Omy. The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy woke up from the dream. "Ah shit, dat's how I got rapies, and dats why evryone calls me The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy." sid mom. "I guss i nevr wil be Amy ag-" The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy slat hr own throat cuz she didnt say the rite name. Thn she died. No one gave hr a funeral, do, cuz she was a bitch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:The Comings of Bitler (Black Hitler)

(dis idea was inspired by meh blak fried.)

It was anotha day in orgoiosm Elementary, and then were al in Baskeltbal clas, and Kenny did an epicu slam dunk, wich spawnd the godd named BITLER! (blak hitlr) "WOW, dud, dat was epic!" Sid BiTler. Bitler den kiled Keny in a schol shooting. "U kiled kenu, iu bastaro! sid Bill Obama. Bitler then keeps on shotin up da scol, but dosnt kil any blaks, becuz that wold be racist. "WITE GENOCIDE! WITE GENOCIDE!" sid Bitler. Bitler kept on shooting peple with his fully semi-automatic assault rifle.

"GET ME A WITE BITCH!" said Bitler the nidder. Bitler then did a satanic ritual, and thn got bill bosby back, but hes half whit, so Bitler basically half kiled him, so hes basicly ded. "I SID WITE BITCH!" sid Bitler. Then cam The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy. Bitler stuck his giant, blak pee pee inside of The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Amy, u hav nic pe pe!" sid Bitler. "U SAD THE WRONG NAM!". sid The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy. "I madee that mistuke onc, and u wil feel the rath of The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy! The pink bitch then put Bitler inside of The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy's black hol pusy, which autumatcly kils them! "Fel my rapies, niga! and then it was so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:Abortion Elementary Striks bAck!

Orgoosm elementary was teching his shildren, like always, when students from Abortion elmentarY cam and ataked it. Abortion Elmntary as a weird, kinky elementary scol who likd to abort feetuses.

Frst, Abortion Elmentary poisaned the KFC. "Ya shold of ben aborted in the frst place! Fuck blaks!" sid Mrs Abortion. She was very racast, and didnt lik blak peopl. Howevr, due to Abortion Elementry being chit, thy didn't now how to poisn shit rite, so no on died.

"dIS Is bad! Stadunts mit be aborted du to dat schol!" sid Mrs. Orgoosm. Students wr then sent out to atak Abortion Elemntry wit Fully Semi-Automatic Assault Rifles so dat dey couldnt abort any mor Orgaosm Elmentary studants.

(Dis chapter is SUPR lomng! Wer gona put th rest of it in da next chapter. I know, its so god that clifhangers fel like torcher, but u guys can whait. Lov u al!)


	6. Chapter 6

hEy, i am sowy that i no posted. i had auds an gangene an gra bad grades. lov u. *kisy kisy uwu* alsu rip furtnit iland. fuk blak hol.

it ws suny nit wen they atak. "atak!" sid miss ograsm. da studnts came ot wit there Fully Semi-Automatic Assault Rifles. but ten th3ey herd lafter. HHAAAAAA HHHHHAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! sid jokr. I DO ABORTION WITH SPINEL! sid jokr. they saw jokr, an ther was also Mommy and Daddy of Snocc. DED.

"Nooooo! my moma!" sid snocc. sNocc thn cam out to his momy an tok hr crak pip an nudus an fon. "momy, wat pasword fr fon?" sun, u may not us fon. thy make u destractd in scol lik Mrs. Perkinary from my specal ed clas sid." she den died agin. 'MOOOMYYYY""""! bt lukly fr snocc, hr momma was not secur, so she didn't hav a paswrod. paswrods ar gud. if osama bin luden usd fon pasword, den he no diy.

but te jokr had enof of Snocc's blu supremacy. "RACIST SEXIST HOMOPHOBIC TRANSPHOBIC ISLAMAPHOBIC XENOPHOBIC HOMOPHOBIC FAT PHOBIC RACIST BIPHOBIC TRANSPHOBIC HOMOPHOBIC ISLAMAPHOBIC… u shal. be abrortd! jokr trid to aborgt snocc, butttttttttttttt snocc was to fast an kil him. "WAT U LAST WORDS!" "...im gonna say the n word." Snonic scremd. "SHUT FUK UP!"""!"!"!"!"!""! but it was to late...Jokr said n word wi had rrr, cuzin nigger hol to opn, wicfh is lik blak hol, but mor powrful. "Kenu! Nooo!" sid mom.

Snoc n his teme went insid wit their Fully Semi-Automatic Assault Rifles. te went in an kild the hol schol. Mrs. Abortin was esy, but se no want aBORTION. it ws al a prank bro! it was Spinel! the one from Stevn unvrs movi i watch in specil ed! "YES! U SHAL BE ABORTD! An u! AN U! u fuRIES no stand Abortion Injectr!" lots of pepl di from abortion Injectr. "Snoc, u cum her! U sen sgtevn unvrs movi in specal ed?" NOOOOO!" "DEN U SHAL! BUT IU DI! YAHJKAS:ASFJAHKLSDL:JHIFA!" but thn, outr of blak hol, Stevn Univrs, but blak, apears. spinel is ded nos. stevn ded to. chapter end. i ned to eat chickn niguts! BIY!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Sevn:Abrtin elmentry is ded

snOnic an evryon els was standin on rubl of Abortin elmtnry! "WOW! SPINEL IS DED! YAY!" sid mom. "LETS TAK HR ABHORTION INGECTOR! tey tok abhortin injectal hom to Orgusm Mentry. Menwil, The Pink Haired Bitch Named Omy wanted sexx. "I WANT SEX" sid The Pink Haired Bitch Named Omy. She den went otsid to se snonic cuming hom. "SNONIC! IW ANT SEXX!" The Pink Haired Bitch Named Omy then raped Snonic, and it was vewy sexy. Snonic pp vewy big, and it was hot. Snonic forcidly had penis stuk in pink vaginee. "OMG SNONIC U VEWY NICE " and iy was jhot. snoniic then gav hr his hom mad munster cheese. "HMMMMMMM YEASHH" sid The Pink Haired Bitch Named Omy.

Omy den pregnant. "SHIT I PEGNANT" an then she vomit in toilt. "AH SHIT I PEGNANT" an then snonic found out. "oh,no, that no gud. io wil hav to pay child suport. he ten thot of spinels abortin injectar. "we must abort that BABY!"

Note:I sowy that it anotha clifhangr, it must be very had to wayt. howevr, i am vvewy tird, an mom dosnt want to typ anymor. *kissy*** lov uuu


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eght:Abortun Wunc Agin!

Snonic lokd arond fr da abortin injectar, but he no found it. "darn, wher is dasd abortin inkjeactr!" He den relizd that it is in aburtin musem. "we must rob abrtin museem!" Snanic wen to musem to steel it. Howevr, thr wr gards. "NO ONE MAY STEEL ABRTIN INJACTR!" sid da sign. but snocc nevr stopd becuz of signs. signs wr a flat surfac, wich remindd himslf of The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy, wo no on carz abut. therfor, sins wr stupid.

he tuk abritin injectar of of pedastl, wich had a newsela articl on it. "DIS INJECTAR OIS HISTRY OF ABRITN ELMENTRY! IT WS DESTRYD! wen u destry things, it cuzez globl warming. globl warming bad." vewy intrsting! howevr, snocc had no intrst in it now. he ran to The Pink Haired Bitch Named Omy, red-e to kil hr baby.

The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy was tuchin hrslf with a electric tuthbrush wen snocnico was redy to kil baby. "FUK U AMY!" snonic stuk the nedl itnto Amy's stumach. "NO!" but it ws to lat. tails da fox cam out of hr vagina, an now snoniccansic has to pay child suprt.


	9. Chapter 9

"HEY YU NIGGR! FUKN...FOOD! CHILI DOGS! YU EAT THIS SHIT! FUD FUK!" sid The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy. she was angy tat Snonic no paid shild suport. "U rapd me! I no hav to pay rapp suport! O, an i no pay RAYSISTS pople!" "Dis no matr! Tis is how it work in Amrica! Anyway, I wold win in curt cuz u suport tump, and tump suportrs ar racists. plus, womn ar hatd, so we dewsrv all ta rits. FAGGOT." "Okay bitch. Il se u in curt wit Konata!"

Snonc ten talkz to Konata, his loyr. "Konata, u ned to hlp me! Il pay u in porn!" "Shattozafakkuappunaigā!" but snoc sayus "I no spek webuw, bu i tink that a yes. YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY!"

two wek letr, it cort tim. "Orda in da court, motha fuckas!" it was a black judge. "SHIT! The Pink Haired Bitch Named Omy is WHITE and PINK! the blak persn defnitly gon tak hr sid.! "Sonikku, damare. Dare mo ki ni shimasen. Miyuki ga watashi ni ittanode, watashi wa chōdo kore o shite imasu."

The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy's lawyer, Omythest, from special ed clas movi, came. "Yur oner, we beliv tat rap is NOT rap if womn fiuk men witout consant. snonic culd of fot bak!" "Kare wa anata ga orokana josei ni uttae raretadeshou. Sarani, shōko sae teikyō shimasendeshita. Ā, naze watashi wa seikō o hanashite iru nodesu ka? Tonikaku nihongo o rikai dekiru hito wa imasen." sid Konata. "Wat the fuk she saying? Anywy, if the acusd's lawyr is a webo fagot dosnt spek engliosh, ten its closd. "Nani? Kore wa dono yō ni kyoka sa rete imasu ka? Koko ni hon'yaku-sha wa imasen ka?"

Konata faild becuz she webo. The Pink Haired Bitch named Amy (EDIT-my momy wantd to mak it betr. i dont no hopw to us bakspac kee. don wory, she ius ded now!) had big grin. "HAHAHAHJHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Today, in dis curt, rit now, ima beee rich! I alredy smell da mony!" "Wat a minut, do i her the translatr?" "YES UR ONR! I was translsatn da hol tim!" Omythest shot the translatr. She needed hr sistr to win da case.

After this, the judg sid no fortnut guns in cort. snonic wins otomaticly. PS, I AM GAY" so then snonic wins. "Mā, watashi wa kono gōhō-sei o utagaimasuga, watashi wa sore o torudeshou. Tonikaku, watashi wa saikō no on'nanokodeari tsudzukenakereba narimasen. Atode mata aimashou!" Konata wen out of da rom. Snonic ONEEE! The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy cried, but it was on. Omythest had a Fully Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle WITH an extended clip AND a scope AND a silencer! "I AM FORTNUT GOD!" she also had CSgo skin.

"Omythest, pls dont shot me, i sowy! U win!" "Hora, omisesuto, utanaide kudasai! Saigo ni mōichido chichi ni aitai!" Omythst didnt un drstand, so she shot Konata. ded. Howevr, durn dat tim, Snonic ran out. Becuz he didnt giv it up yet, he stil won cas! Aftr dis, The Pink Haired Bitch named Omy finaly had to pay fr her child on her on!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Teletuby Rapeists

Tails the detectiv was sitin in his crib wen he herd som weird sonds. "What the fuk is tat thing? Is it a gay...OH SIT FUK IT A TELETUBY RAPEIST!" Tils was scard. Wat wold hapn if it got aids from a Teletuby Rapeist? He had such a lonbg life to lok forwad too! "I better escap!"

Slowly. Tails got out of the crib. His cradit card had no points, so he no get to fly on Sothwest Airelines, had to fly on own. He started flyin. And flying. And mor flyin! But he no able to escap from Teletube Rapeist. It smak him with it's gigantic pp, and he wasn't abl to dodg. "NIGGA NO"! But niga yes.

Tils was ded. No dout bout dat. But theire was mor peopl to kil thot the Teletubee Rapeist! He kept on smaking pepl with his enormus shlong, growin bigger by the minut. "PO! GET TA FUK OUTA HERERE!" iT was Obama! "da nam...IS TINKY-WINKY!" sid the Teletube Rapeist. He sgtarded smakin Obinladen wit his gigan hokey stik. But Obiden no tak his shit. He startd throwin his fried chikn at the Taletubee Rapeist at fast sped. "dud, that hurt." But dat shit no matr. an he was dyin. and now he died. dead. he was dead. sad. :(

"Obamalicious!" Obaminladen Jst got electd as Orgusm Elmentry principl, sinc the old on was ded. but who died?" "wel, the only deths ar on freaky fox manchild, da principl, Tinky_Wanky, and Bitler." (wo ws actaly aliv, but in hidin.) YAYYAYAYAYAYAY!

wel, that was the chaptr! sory it tok so long, i ws tryin to improv my writin skills, and tok a lon g whil on dis chapter! (as u can tell). LOVE U! UWUWUWUWUWU MWOAA


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Snonic was enjoying his 9Phone 11! "da 9phone 11 can do lots of things! it can call people! it can turn on! and off it is so cool! it also can...VIBRATE! !" dat is very kinky, snonic. but we all know that that shit is gay. and that eggman has to stop it.

"HMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHM!" sid egman. "I wnt to shov dat 9phone 11 up my ass., its gona be so sexy, an i am gona explod al ovr ur MOM and it gona be GAY! HAHAHAHAHAHHA" that shits gay.

Eggmn cam ovr to snonic. "Niga i want dat 9phone 11." "Not a chance, hoe!" snonic starts narato ran away, but egman has tentacl henti monstr rap snocc ass. "awwwww shit bro" it so big he can no longr walk. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no more gay shit, snonic!" egman snatch 9phone 11, an try 2 shov it up as. however, den he noticed… ALL OF THE SHIT STAINS ON IT! "oh my goddddd! this...is unnacceptable! my ass vibrators must be of higher quality then this piece of shit!" then he puts it in snonics muth. "eat shit. pp ass whore moth sukkkk."

WOW I DI DG OT JOB YAYAYAYYAYAYAY!" lov u uwu


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Snocc haqd been trapd for quit a whil. It was misrebl. Da days went by, an he does nothing. the phon was stil in hjis moth, shit-stains and all. Howevr, a hop cam. He herd a sound in da bushes. id was Jared from Subway! howevr, snocc was suspicis. Jard was holdin his gigantic pants in on hand, (an thuis, no pants on,) an a childin ta othr. it was cvlear. JARD WAS TRYINB TO TUCH CHILD PP!

"OMG! Jared from Subway, ar u tryin to cum bak to ur pedofilic ways?" "Listn, snoc. U havnt sen shit. u r just blind frum al dat fat in ur eys. u ned to mak it go away. SO EAT SOME SUBWAY SANDWICHS!" Jared from Subway strtd to forc Subway sandwichs into Snoccs mouth, (wich stil had a fon in it) an den startd to eat. (both sandwich n shit fon.) Menwil, whil feedin snocc food, he ws also putin his pp into da child. "MMM! Cum on, michl. u must lern to tak pp in ordr to rap kids."

"Shit!" it turns out dat da child ws a pedo too! ther was no wy he culd get out of this shit dis tim. but wit! They wer arguin! "Jard, get ur dick out of me! This...IS GAY! I will only b gay to my favorites. ;(" snocc culd escap! snoc den at some of jareds fingrs whil he was fingerin his muth with sandwiches. "ow bro" and den jared di from blud loss.

"Evn tho he was gay, I must aveng his deth! U cannot defet me...BED PHOTOS!" micheal then startd tgo show Snocc his gay pedo sex films and pics, which startd to turn him into a pedo. "And, finally...the MOOWALK!" snoc ten startd to get butrapd from tons of cows. he den die. very sad. his ded body is stil bein rapd to dis day. :(


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Abortin Elmentry was bak opn. u se, if u r abortd, u cant get fcorona, cuz ur ded. So lots of zumbies n skeletOns wr goin to scol ther. "todazy, we ar gon go to da snocc rape musem, were snonic gets rapd by cow things." YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYA" (btw stop sendin deth threts, my mom wil beat me again, n she says i wont get 2 eat food for 2 days :( sad) anyways, da scol kids wr goin when Mao, the Chinese Gongster, TRIED TO GIV THEM CORONA 2.0! da chines man did then say, "CHING CHONG! UR WRONG! KONICHIWA DWEATH! GOT A MUSHRUM CLOUD FR YU!" he den gav ded kidcs corona, becuz its corna 2 can giv ded kids corona.

The new principle of Abortin Elmentry would NOT stand up for this. She then made Corona3.0, which could infect Mao the Chinese Gonorrhea. She put a sauple in dis rice da very next day aftr all of her stadnts fucking ded. Sadd. "TAKE THIS U CHONGSTER!" mao startd to do the baby kata, vomitin, pepepin, and poopy stinkin, and den he exploded, his livr n hert n stomak wr al over resturan walls. Thy wr al red, like communism.

Abortin elmentry was ded. Gone. But ther principl was stil ather, and very angry at da communism pepl. And, tho Mao was ded, Stalin was stil aliv. ther was onl;y 1 to kil him. SNOCC THE HEDGHOG!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*abortin bitch poin opv view*

Da abortion bitch was cryin. How was she gon brin bak snocc? he was bein rapd by cows!? she must kil cows. she kept on thinkin, "wat niga can kil kows?" an den she knew. SHADMAN the hedgehog!

*shadman pot view*

"mHMMM, i must drink frum the cum chalac. delIICOUS". shadman wasw drinkin from cum cup, whilst lokin at pics of porn pepl that he drew. "Ohhhh Konata….OHHHOOHOHOHOHO KAGAMI….OHHHOOHOHOHOHOHO CHELL FROM P)ORTAL!""" hed was about to coom...coomj…"COOOMING"!

"OM COO-wait a sec, is that abortin techer?" wen he saw hr, he froz, n then coom EVEN HARDER! he did da coopm, and it went very far off. "now dat was gud coom. anyway, what do ya want negrumps?" "I...neeed u to gop and kil cows rapin snocc."

this was unacpetbl. How culd he kill cows? he hat snocc! He fuk him cevral tims, rap edition! "listrn, i need u to do di" "NO!" "but we must stop commu" "NO!" an no matr how many tims she try, i musnt say yes. "if we do it we stop communism." "OMG! Maria died fom comunisam! i must kil cows~"

*abortiona hoe point of the vieww"  
"Wel, snoc, how dos it fel not bein rapd?" snocc had ben rapd so many tims, his buttholk had prmanted GAPE, an hed wsnt abl tro walk wel. "wel, i kinda likd it, but its kinda relaxin to not be rapd." that bein gay asid, it was gud. snocc was ready to kill COMMUNISM!

*snocc hedgug bew*

I MUST DO IT1 comunism nust DIE! jard from subway, cows, teletuby rapist, bitler (regular hitler no commie, but blak on is), moowlak gy, an others were all COMMIES!

*no pov*

Snocc ran out when he saw Stalin. his pp swingin, he was ready to KILL HIM! "Ok boomer! Stalin, tim to die you...NIGGER!" "oh my godududuudud, racist!" whil scard from raysim, snoc spindosh tak. "HIYAHHH!" "u cannot defet me, snocc, for i am powerful! BREADLINE ATTACK!" snocc then was faced with havin to sit in a bredline whil starving to deth. He then sat in it for a very long tim, and almost died, but then did things the socialist way and just robbed people of their bread because htey had more for som reason.

"Oh, you may of ben abl to defet BREADLINE, but u canot defet...GULAG!" snmocc was sent to da gulag. but once again, ancapistan tanks got him out, and he was abl to go free. snocc couldn't be defeted, and stalin was cryin.

still cryin, stalin said "Snocc! pls, i want communism! just let commie cum gud!" but snocc didn't car. "U KILLED KENU! U BASTARD!" snocc swung his enormous member towards the communist swine, and then stalin coom becuz he masachist. "atlest...my last moments...were fun…" and den he die.

Enjoy Orgasm Elementary soon in Season Two, The Shadman Hedgehog Chronicles!


End file.
